


tell the story, see it through

by h0lyheck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (to an extent), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baking, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Gratuitous Amounts of Storytelling, M/M, rest of stray kids? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0lyheck/pseuds/h0lyheck
Summary: Seungmin lives in a palace, and finds fairlytales are best served with fairy cakes (and by Hwang Hyunjin).





	tell the story, see it through

**Author's Note:**

> no actual fairy cakes in this story but there are cakes so hopefully that's forgivable
> 
> welcome to my first foray into the stray kids world! I had a ton of fun with this, though I doubt it's very historically accurate. lucky for me, this is fanfiction and not the english homework I was supposed to finish before this haha
> 
> please enjoy!
> 
> (un-proofed)

Seungmin grows up in a beautiful palace, but he finds no solace within its walls.

He’s spent all of his life here, only having been outside the high stone walls a handful of times. His brother is two years older, making Seungmin himself too important to be allowed to leave on his own but too trivial to bother bringing along on diplomatic journeys. Seungmin thinks it’s a twisted stroke of luck.

He grows up terribly bored, not permitted to do much other than explore the library (he’s never been much of a bookworm, unfortunately) and converse with the staff who are willing to respond to him with anything other than “yes, sir” (the number of staff members who will do so is frighteningly slim). He finds comfort in his well-worn sketchbook. It’s his most consistent friend. His second-most consistent friend is a boy named Hwang Hyunjin.

One of the few members of the palace staff who will engage in conversation with him, Hyunjin is a kitchen apprentice six months Seungmin's senior. He’s usually busy with his studies or tearing his hair out while festival season is in full swing, but he’s always willing to speak to the young prince when he has the time. Seungmin finds his days turn much brighter when they speak.

Hyunjin likes to tell him stories; anything goes in his imagination. Tales of dragons and wishing wells and goblins have blessed Seungmin's ears since Hyunjin joined the kitchen staff as an eleven-year-old. Now, with Seungmin being sixteen and Hyunjin seventeen, Seungmin knows the boy’s stories like the back of his hand. His favorite is one about two boys who face the world with nothing but each other, but Hyunjin hasn’t yet reached the end, even after four years and multiple installments. 

“Is that allowed?” Seungmin had asked in a hushed whisper, a starry-eyed twelve-year-old hearing the story’s opening monologue for the first time. “Two boys, I mean.”

Hyunjin had smiled, the slim candle casting a strange glow on his face from his position in their shared blanket fort. The coverlet above them was pinned down on opposite countertops by heavy pots and pans, two small pillows, quilts, and boys taking refuge under its shelter. “Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?” 

Seungmin found that he didn’t have an answer, so he nodded, encouraging his friend to continue on.

Continue Hyunjin did, weaving a world of adventure and friendship and joy with nothing but the muted sonority of his voice. He carried on his story through the night, only stopping after Seungmin had dozed off. When Hyunjin’s mentor came upon the two boys an hour before breakfast preparations were to begin, their moment of paradise was cut short. Hyunjin’s promise of a continuation, however, was more than enough for Seungmin.

Now, Seungmin sits on a bare section of countertop in the palace’s upscale kitchen, watching with interest as Hyunjin melts a bit of chocolate in a small saucepan. Despite being a chef by technicality, Hyunjin’s heart has always truly belonged to baking.

“The two boys collapse next to each other, the one on the left panting like his life depends on it,” Hyunjin continues, stirring with a silver whisk. “The boy on the right looks over at him. He almost says something, something that could and would change everything between the pair, but ultimately decides not to take the risk.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes. Even though Hyunjin had told him for years prior that the two protagonists of his story would end up together, neither character has had the courage or understanding to admit their attraction to the other party. Today had brought a battle with a manipulative demon, one who had come dangerously close to revealing the boys’ secrets, and Seungmin had been sure one would confess. Unfortunately, Hyunjin clearly has an affinity for dramatic pauses, considering neither character has even been named.

“Aren’t they _ever_ going to admit their feelings?” he groans, earning a half-smile from his companion. “They’ve been running around in circles for ages. I’m starting to think they don’t even like each other at all.”

Hyunjin hums, bringing the melted chocolate to a stretch of countertop holding a small cheesecake. “They do,” he confirms, pouring the sweet substance onto the round cake. “They like each other more than anything.” He sets the bowl down, then pauses, considering. “Maybe they even love each other. They’ll confess soon.”

“How soon?”

“Soon. Now get over here, I need you to be my guinea pig.” Seungmin quickly complies.

He adores the familiarity with which Hyunjin speaks to him, a kindness and disregard for his status contested by no one, least of all his family. Everything in his world has revolved around his title of Prince Seungmin, the fallback heir (though no one would ever be brash enough to call him what he was to his face), and it’s more than invigorating to have someone simply see him as Seungmin, longtime friend and closet glutton.

Sometimes, Seungmin catches his friend looking at him with an expression he can’t decipher, even after their years of friendship. Whether it’s positive or negative is beyond him, but he knows Hyunjin would come to him if there was anything wrong, so he doesn’t ask. 

Hyunjin cuts a neat slice of cheesecake and plates it, drizzling a bit more chocolate onto the dessert. He takes two forks from the silverware drawer, handing one to Seungmin. “Whoever gets the last bite gets to dare the other to do whatever they want,” he announces, and the race is on.

(Watching Hyunjin put eyes made of black and white frosting on every surface and utensil in the kitchen is extremely rewarding, even when they’re both caught.)

-

It’s a rainy Sunday morning when a letter for Seungmin arrives. This is far from a common occurrence, and the servant who brings him the envelope seems just as surprised, giving him a kind, if perplexed, smile before scurrying off. Seungmin carefully removes the seal, heart sinking before he can even pull the letter out.

_Dearest Seungminnie,_ it reads, _We’re so terribly sorry, but diplomacy negotiations have taken longer than had been initially planned, and we were unable to begin our journey home before the storm hit. It appears that we will have to stay until the storm passes and the distance is deemed safe to travel. It looks as if it will take at least three days, in addition to the two it will take to make the journey. We love you very much, and wish circumstances were different._

_May this letter find you well. Love, Mother and Father._

Seungmin sighs. His parents and brother are off discussing an alliance with the kingdom to the east of their own, and were supposed to return the day before this letter arrived. He knows his family loves him very dearly, but this is far from the first time they’ve been too busy for or absent during his birthday. It’s expected, but still leaves him with an empty feeling in his chest. His brother’s seventeenth birthday was celebrated with fanfare, and Seungmin allows himself to feel a bit of jealousy as he reads the letter again and again.

Hyunjin finds him like this; clutching the short note until it crumples at the edges. He enters by rapping his knuckles on Seungmin's door, although it’s already ajar, and sitting beside him on his king-sized bed. He takes the letter from Seungmin's tightly clenched hands, which loosen their grip when Hyunjin’s come closer.

Looking up at his friend, Seungmin finds him scanning the letter thoroughly. After a moment, he looks at Seungmin, eyes softening. The _I’m sorry_ goes unsaid. 

Seungmin rests his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder and cries until the other has to leave to prepare lunch. Later, he’ll feel embarrassed for having such a tantrum at nearly seventeen years old, and about something that was to be expected, no less. For now, he understands that his tears are not just for this, and that it’s not a crime to cry.

Hyunjin holds him through it all.

-

That Tuesday, Seungmin opens his door to see a small chocolate cake on his favorite plate sitting outside. He cries again, but this time for a different reason.

-

Seungmin's family does eventually return, and they apologize profusely for missing his birthday. His brother offers to buy him an expensive souvenir from his next journey, but Seungmin politely declines. He’s been given all the gifts he needs.

On the night of their arrival, a grand ball is held to introduce Seungmin’s brother to potential suitors. It is for Seungmin as well, to a lesser extent, but he doubts anyone would mind too much if he kept mingling to a minimum. One advantage of being the younger sibling had always been the opportunity to contain his endeavors to the buffet table.

Seungmin arrives in a suit of expensive fabric, hand-tailored for him just a few days prior. His tie is a deep purple. He has to admit that he looks rather dashing. Based on the second glances he keeps receiving from other attendees of the ball, he’s not the only one who thinks this.

The air grows too stuffy for Seungmin’s tastes within the first hour (he’s never done well with crowds or walking narcissism), and he excuses himself to find his sketchbook, aiming to jot down his opinions of the more garish outfits to show Hyunjin later. On his way to his room, he runs into the very boy in question.

“Ah, Seungmin!” Hyunjin exclaims, clearly pleasantly surprised. “I was just looking for you.” He’s holding something with both hands: a bowl of red grapes. They’re Seungmin’s favorite.

“Really?” he asks, smiling at the chef. “Whatever for?”

Hyunjin bumps his shoulder affectionately. “I’ve heard a certain someone complain about events such as these for years now, and figured I would offer some respite if I could find you. The head chef let me off early. Come with me?” Without waiting to see if Seungmin will follow- because of course he will- he spins on his heel and strides towards the courtyard doors.

Seungmin finds himself sitting on a checkered blanket, ignoring Hyunjin’s playfully affronted gasps as he tosses grapes at the older boy. When he manages to stop griping for long enough to catch one in his mouth, Seungmin cheers.

Hyunjin gets a dangerous twinkle in his eye. “Let’s see if you can catch one with your eyes closed,” he proposes. This spells trouble no matter how he looks at it, but he, of course, complies. It’s only a moment before an entire bundle of grapes, still attached, slam into his face and knock him off balance. Squawking, his fingers grasp Hyunjin’s shirt in a last-ditch attempt to keep himself upright.

They both end up on the ground, Seungmin tousling his attacker’s hair as they catch their breath. Hyunjin looks over at him. He grasps Seungmin’s free hand in his own, smiling breathlessly. What little air has returned to Seungmin’s lungs is immediately knocked back out, and the hand in Hyunjin’s hair slides gently down the side of his face. Their faces are about a foot apart. He absently rubs his thumb back and forth across Hyunjin’s left cheek, the rest of his hand cradling the other’s chin.

Hyunjin’s jaw relaxes, then tenses mere seconds later, and Seungmin knows he’s overstepped a boundary. He sits up. Hyunjin follows his example. Wanting to dissipate the awkward atmosphere, Seungmin says the first thing that comes to mind.

“Will you continue the story?”

Hyunjin knows the one, and he smiles, a bit nervously, and nods. Seungmin ends up with his head in Hyunjin’s lap for the hundredth time as a kind voice resonates through his skull and familiar fingers card through his hair. The bowl of grapes sits beside Seungmin, long forgotten.

“The boy enters their shared room in the inn they’re staying at for the night, just as the other requested,” Hyunjin narrates, after explaining an encounter with a dangerous witch and the travels that followed. His voice is beginning to sound hoarse, and Seungmin feels a bit guilty, but a part of him loves the slight rasp. “His friend looks up, and the air around him is apprehensive.”

Seungmin does his best to hide his shock. He doesn’t want to give himself false hope, but he has waited not-so-patiently for this encounter for years, and it appears that the time has come.

“He opens his mouth, lets out an “I,” but he says this just as the other begins to speak. The boy on the bed asks if he can please go first. This is odd to the other, as his companion has always been one to wait, but he agrees anyway.

“The boy sucks in a deep, shaky breath, fills his lungs with cool, calming air, and says-”

Trumpets blare from inside the palace. Both Seungmin and Hyunjin jump. Dessert must have been brought out; Seungmin’s father was always one for theatrics. He looks up quickly, pleading with his eyes for Hyunjin to complete his sentence, but a shadow has already passed over the face of the boy above him.

“You should go,” Hyunjin murmurs, fingers stopping in Seungmin’s hair.

“Yes, I’m sure they’re sending out the palace’s finest guards to locate me as we speak,” Seungmin tries, but Hyunjin ignores the joke. Instead, he picks up the abandoned bowl of fruit and quickly abandons the scene. Seungmin watches him disappear through the double doors, then watches a few minutes more. He finally returns to the ballroom.

Seungmin finds he much prefers Hyunjin’s sweets to the assortment of cakes offered by the rest of the kitchen staff, however well-made they may be.

-

The next day, Seungmin goes to find Hyunjin, learning from another staff member that the boy is sick in his quarters. After receiving the same response for the next two days, he takes matters into his own hands.

Wielding a bowl of warm chicken soup, which he had insisted the frazzled kitchen worker allow him to help with, Seungmin knocks on what he has been told is Hyunjin’s door. A soft “Hm?” carries through the wood, so he pushes the door open.

The first thing he notices is that Hyunjin is sitting at his desk, and is clearly not sick. The second thing he notices is the candle next to him, illuminating whatever Hyunjin is scrawling onto his parchment. The third thing he notices is how lovely Hyunjin looks in the warm glow. He sets the soup bowl on a small nightstand by the bed.

“Hyunjinnie,” he says, and only then does his friend look up. 

Seungmin watches as he shoots up from his desk, stashing his unfinished writings in his drawer. They stand there for a moment, staring at each other. The candle flickers behind Hyunjin.

“Why have you been hiding out in here?” Seungmin whispers, taking a few steps forward. Hyunjin begins to take one step back, but stops himself and returns to his original position.

Hyunjin looks down, and Seungmin finds him to seem almost like a petulant child, but his remorse clearly holds more depth than that of someone much younger. “I-”

“Hyunjinnie,” Seungmin repeats. Hyunjin once again meets his eye, and this time actually sees him. “Pick up the story where you left off.”

Hyunjin nods like he had expected the request. Maybe he had; this is Seungmin’s Hyunjin, and he sometimes reads Seungmin better than he knows himself. “Well, the boy on the bed stands and says, “I like you.””

Seungmin takes a step forward. “And then?”

“The second boy’s eyes light up as if he’s the sun itself.”

Another step. “And then?”

They’re inches apart. Hyunjin’s eyes dart downwards, and Seungmin doesn’t miss it. “They kiss.”

They do.

-

Nothing much changes, just little touches and light kisses inserted into their normal interactions. Little needed to change, though, for they’ve known that they would end up together from the beginning, haven’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I debated whether or not I should have kept that last bit in for ages and I'm still not sure, what do you think? 
> 
> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please please tell me what you thought of it~


End file.
